The Beginning of the End
by Ashleycombs709
Summary: They've finally made it out. Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, everybody. Life seemed to spring up happily for the monsters besides the constant racism and besides the endless nightmares of a dark and endless void that Sans bears restlessly. Yet all good things must end to make room for the bad and Flowey is always there to remind them all- "That in this world it's ether kill or be killed."


Sans shuffled uncomfortably at the stare his manager gave him. The man's lips seemed to tightly press together as he analyzed the poor skeleton. In the distance a grandfather clock clanged loudly, Sans focused more on the odd pattern the clock made; tapping his finger lightly at the beat it tocked.

The manager who's name read off as Dylan opened his mouth, only to stumble over his words when Sans spoke first.

"Say isn't a clock supposed to 'tick tock', not 'click clock'? Or am I missing a few _gears_?" He joked lightheartedly, trying to lessen the tension. Yet his smile still held edges of a life of anxiety and beads of sweat formed above his brow. Dylan gave Sans a look of indifference as the pun went through one ear and out the other.

"It's an antique." He answered blatantly. Forming his face into an expression that looked like irritation, but was hard to tell from the years of wrinkles and age.

"So you two have something in common." Sans swiftly said only to immediately regret it. Most _monsters_ would just laugh it off while throwing plentiful jokes back, _humans_ on the other hand were a bit more sensitive. If Sans couldn't tell the old man's expression then, he could surely tell it now. Dylan was angry, tired and looked like he just wanted to go home to see a possible wife and maybe also grandchildren.

"We're letting you go." The man finally finished. Sans was about to interject when the manager seemingly read his mind.

"The last thing customers want to see when they walk into our store is a walking, talking, skeleton. Let alone a monster. Understand sir that you working here is not a good representation on our part for providing service for the _human_ community." The man casually said; looking down at the now ex-employee. Dylan did count it strange how even when storming the news upon Sans bluntly, the monster's happy expression didn't even falter.

"Thanks for being honest. I guess I'll go _clock_ myself out then." Sans chimed; standing up from the stiff chair. He walked over to the door and stopped.

" Can you help me? I'm a little _short handed."_ The manager cracked a barely noticeable smile.

"Stop with the puns." At that Sans chuckled. The man sighed and within a blink of an eye, Sans was gone. The only trace of him ever being there was a name tag that laid solemnly on the carpet. ' _Monsters sure are interesting'_ Dylan thought and looked back at his computer screen; reviewing the many bills he had to pay. With one last look at the name tag, he continued his work.

2

The sky was gray and the sidewalks were cracked. Sans found the ground more interesting than the view in front of him. If he were to look up he would've noticed the many stares adults, kids and elders directed towards him. Some out of curiosity and amazement, others out of ignorance and rage. Nonetheless it wasn't a comfortable feeling being watched. The short skeleton picked up his pace since he was nearing home. He'd usually use his magic to cut the trip short, but even though it was cloudy the breezes were nice and cool. Days like this reminded him of his other home in Snowdin, which was now being used as a tourist attraction.

He was two blocks away from his destination when a kid; who looked to be about the age of four. Ran in front of him. The little girl held out a disposable camera and Sans only guessed she wanted to take a picture. He was about to comply when he noticed a woman who looked similar to the child approaching.

"I'm so sorry!" She yelled pretty frantically. Sans saw how she kept a good distance from him.

"Look mommy it's a skeleton and it's moving!" The excitable child yelled to her mom, who now looked to be about in tears. The mom started motioning for her daughter to come, but the girl didn't even move a single muscle towards her distressed parent. Sans looked around and saw how there was nobody around besides the girl, her mom and a sleeping brown tom. Humans seemed to stray away from the night the monster observed. The buildings casted off long shadows. Signaling that darkness will soon devour the town, Sans turned to walk away from the commotion when he felt two small hands grab around his sleeve with a tug; the mom screamed absolutely terrified at this point.

"Where are you going?" The girl whined. Sans looked at the child and for a split second had a hit of deja vu, but couldn't place the reason why or what memory this reminded him of. He didn't like this.

"Ever heard of stranger danger kid?" Sans asked, his grin widened when she shook her head 'no'. He felt his bones and magic which stabilized him stiffen as he knew that this would kinda hurt the girl's family belief on monsters more than necessary. The small skeleton made one more fast glance around the general area to make sure that not only humans were still around but possibly someone he knows. After he realized that the coast was completely clear he turned back to the child. The mom was still standing about; now talking hurriedly on her phone.

"Well you see kid, if you go talking to people you don't know then they _tendon_ to stick longer than you'd like. They could even _rattle_ you up. Which let me tell you, _six feet under_ is the last place you'd wanna be _._ So if you keep running away from your mom like that, well then _you're gonna have a bad time._ " He said menacingly. The child backed up as Sans grabbed her by her shirt color. The girl shrieked and started to sob, the mom was frozen with fear and tried to form words but only made pleading sounds. Sans lifted the girl over his mouth and opened it. The girl looked down and shrieked for her mother. The monster felt his saliva escape from his mouth as the blue and black globs fell heavy on the ground. A long black tongue dripping with ooze creeped out of Sans throat and started wrapping around the child like a python. She started to kick only to stop when a flash of blue light nipped at her feet; burning her skin. She squeezed her eyes shut and quickly felt the Earth slam against her frail body. The mom sprinted to her daughter wrapping her arms around the girl protectively. The child slightly opened her eyes, expecting to see the skeleton with his mouth that was rarely opened standing there, dripping that grotesque black spit. Yet it was only her puffy eyed mom. Who didn't even raise one finger to help her. The child's eyes darted looking everywhere for her attacker, but the stocky monster was gone.

' _And here I wonder why Tori never let's me teach stranger danger to Frisk'_ Sans snorted at the irony. By this time the clouds grew heavy and glazed the streets with new water. The monster slowed his walk and looked up at the vast sky, no longer in the claustrophobic undergrounds. He took a breath in; feeling his shoulders lose the built tension it carried. ' _This'll never get old'_ As that thought slid through his mind, he felt a cold shiver climb up his spine; rooting itself in his bones. He felt the air catch in his throat and with a painful jolt he was on his patio, hand outstretched and ready to knock on the front door to his house.

3

' _ **Never get old.'**_ Played on repeat in Sans head as he instinctively flinched his hand back; not composed in the slightest. He brushed out his jacket and wiped the sweat dripping down his forehead. His smile was now etched into a worried frown, he slowed down his breathing before fully making himself look presentable. His hand barely brushed the doorknob when the door was suddenly swung open. Revealing Sans tall younger brother Papyrus.

"Sans you're late!" The lanky skeleton complained. Sans gave his brother a lazy smile.

"Sorry Papyrus. Guess I was too busy _skullking_ around." He nearly laughed his soul out at the pure mixed emotional expression Papyrus gave him.

"That really hit my _funny bone_." Papyrus said, practically laced in sarcasm. Toriel noticed the commotion and didn't hesitate to bud in.

"Well isn't this getting quite _humerus._ Her voice sweetly rang, making Sans feel more warm and welcome.

"You two!" Papyrus cried in anguish; he stomped into the kitchen and put on an apron.

"I'm making spaghetti and if I hear one more pun-" He looked at sans. ' _I'm referring to you brother.'_

"Then no pasta." He sharply finished. Sans smile grew and was about to retort when Toriel cut in.

"Sorry Papyrus, we won't make anymore puns tonight I promise." The tall skeleton nodded, pleased with her answer. He reached out and grabbed some syrup; pouring it into a pan. Toriel had the slightest cringe before ushering Sans into the living room.

When Toriel made sure they were alone, she turned to look at Sans. The skeleton noticed how she had her mom look on.

"Tori," He started.

"Where were you?" She asked scoldingly. Sans expression did not change at the accusation, but he felt his knees buckle and his soul race.

"Out for a walk." He answered. Toriel raised an eyebrow. She knew Sans well enough to understand that if it's Sunday he avoids anything work related like it's the plague.

"A walk." She repeated.

"Sans I know you don't lie, but I also know you don't give full answers." Her demeanor changed as her approach became more gentle.

"You know we are family Sans, we really care about you and we hope you do too. If you ever need to talk we're always here to listen." The small skeleton felt his stomach twist and just for a second his expression didn't seem as go lucky.

"Of course I care Tori," He wanted to say more, but he wasn't very good with heavy topics. Or more just tired of them. Sans looked down at his feet and realized how he was getting more ancy by the second.

"I was let go. Work wise, the manager doesn't like monsters employed at his store." He admitted; laughing it off. Toriel wasn't finding this very amusing. She felt her muzzle tighten up and her eyes grow cold, she was not angry at Sans. How could she be mad at him? Her anger was directed towards the negative stigma humans still bared with monsters. She wanted to respond harshly, even insultingly. She wanted to degrade the human race, by ranting and pointing the blame. Only she knew that she'd be no better than the people who push them down, not only that, she knew for a fact not all humans were like that. Her second child Chara showed her the kindness humans can carry and Frisk confirmed that kindness.

Toriel settled herself and organized her thoughts.

"I'm sorry to hear that Sans. If you'd like you're always welcome to be my assistant in teaching students at the school I work at." She offered, her voice was shaky as she spoke; she cleared her throat. Sans was still looking at the floor, but was now bemused at her offer.

"That wouldn't be a bright idea Tori. I'm not very good with kids." This statement made Toriel burst out with laughter. Sans felt awkward at this and faked his laugh alongside with her.

"You? Not good with kids? Don't be ridiculous! Children love you!" The skeleton nodded at this, not giving her much of a response. After Toriel's laughter died out she realized how silent the room was. Her gaze traveled down to Sans, dark rings circled around his eyes like vultures and his smile seemed painted. If Chara was still alive she would have told her of how doll like he looked. Of how fake he was.

"Sans?" She asked, her tone now leaning towards worry. The air became chilly and she could see her breath now frosted with cold puffs.

"I'll think about it Tori." Sans yawned, exaggerating it a little. He cranked his neck back and stretched his lower spine, still aching from the hard chair he was fired in.

"I'll catch you later I'm _bone_ tired." Sans said, now walking to the hallway stairs leading up to his unkempt room.

"Alright Sans, goodnight." Before he exited the living room he turned his head to Toriel. She gave him a questioning look.

"Is the kid awake?" Sans asked motioning upstairs

"No Frisk is asleep." The short monster nodded and without another word, he leapt through nowhere and ended up somewhere. In his room.

4

Sans took in his surroundings; absorbing the relief and silence that drained out of him from Toriel's interrogation. His blankets were scuttled in twists and knots around his pillow as he laid down on his bed. The adrenaline streamed out of the poor monster's bones as his perception of reality became more dream like, his mind became numb and random as his thoughts couldn't keep themselves connected. He knew that he desperately needed sleep, but he also knew that he desperately needed some clarity. He turned to his side in a comfortable fetus position, he can't go to sleep. He refuses to, _what's the point of sleep if you just feel even worse and tired when you wake up?_ Sans shook his head at the thought; disregarding it. He looked to Papyrus for positivity, wondering what he would do if he was in a messed up situation. He again shook his head, understanding that Papyrus wouldn't know what to do ether. With that he looked at his cracked window, broken from the previous owners. Sprinkling water gathered in the cracked glass; dropping like a mini waterfall down the window ceil. Simple thoughts crossed San's mind as he remembered how Papyrus nagged on and on about how he needed to fix the glass. How it looked undesirable and distasteful, but in all honesty San's liked the broken glass. It may be damaged, but it still held a sort of beauty, like when it reflected three different shades of light in the morning or when it made a tiny waterfall when it drizzled.

The rain was picking up pace as the 'pitter patter' of the weeping weather became more prominent. It was a melancholy sound to listen too, but it was

The type of atmosphere everybody could enjoy. The peace was quick to be stolen when an array of giggles followed by a 'shh' echoed from the vents connected to Frisk's room. Sans was slow to process but he promptly sat up at the sound. ' _No Tori the kid is not asleep.'_ His thoughts mustered. He felt himself become impatient and a little irritable as he rolled out of bed and picked up his oversized jacket. It was a tad wrinkled from when he uncaringly threw it on the ground when entering a while ago. He put on the blue, fluffy fabric and faked a grin while walking out of his room. The hallways were bright and always left on since Frisk was easily frightened along with Papyrus in the pitch black. Sans approached Frisk's door which was right next to his; hearing bits and pieces of conversation.

"Flowey, mom is going to be upset if she finds out that I'm not asleep and catches you messing around." Frisk whispered, trying to make their worry clear to the yellow flower who was having a fit. Sans felt his soul turn cold at the name Flowey, he despised that flower almost as much as Chara. He cracked the door open just enough so half of his body was peering in, just enough so that you could barely see the hint of blue swirling in his eyes. Looking for it's prey to devour.

"Is that _thing_ giving you any trouble kiddo?" The skeleton asked, his teeth clenched with a jaw breaking amount of force and knives for eyes. The flower turned to him almost disregarding his existence, but Sans was by far the most entertaining aspect to mess with at the moment. So without hesitation the flower happily played along.

"Oh, are you going to wipe me out of my miserable existence Sans? That's probably the nicest thing you've ever done. I mean it's not like you do much in the first place." Flowey playfully growled; moving into a more intimidating position. Which was almost laughable in his cute, petite pot. Frisk looked down at their hands; feeling the soft skin start to dampen. They didn't like the deafening silence between their two friends, but both Sans and Flowey's relationship could even out spite the hate between cats and dogs. The atmosphere was becoming thick like water which made Frisk's heart have a small splutter, it reminded them of a bad imitation of an abysse. Drowning and continuing downward into gross resentment.

"As much as I'd love to _trim_ you down _bud_. I have standards." Sans sharply said. Fear was now gnawing at Frisk's neck giving them goosebumps. For some reason they recognized that low, cold and unusual tone. Flowey's uneven breathing stopped Frisk's running mind as they whipped their head towards the flower. He heaved a laugh which started off crackly and moist. Frisk gave him a pitying look as his laughter twisted, causing Flowey's deceivingly sweet features to morph into a nasty demented version of himself. Which was gathered from many years of despair.

"You? Have standards?" The flower's words were layering into dark intervals as he cackled non stop at Sans. Frisk understood that the situation was not getting any better and took out their phone. It was a cheap flip phone but it still worked fairly well. The first contact that popped up was their best human friend Madison; with a couple of clicks on the phone's keyboard, ' **MOM** ' was found in big bold letters glittered in heart emoticons. Frisk sent a quick text and was now watching the soon to be disaster about to take place between both monsters. That's when Flowey decided to continue his rant with a mouthful of hysterics.

"Why don't you go downstairs and look your _**idiot**_ of a brother directly in the eye and say that _**you have standards**_. Because Frisk and I know how 'apparent' your standards can be ' _ **bud'**_. So what's the next lie you're going to come up with _**Sans?**_ You most enjoy trying to convince yourself that your selfish reasonings are good enough for hi-" A hot blue aura of energy surrounded the hate spouting flower. Frisk felt a gasp escape their mouth as Flowey was lifted up far away from Frisk's night stand. They instantly got up; kicking the covers off and onto the ground. Sans looked right through Frisk as they approached; bearing a defiant and scared look.

"For a flower you sure got a mouth on you." The skeleton said calmly, yet even with a smile his eyes screamed of guilt. His magic pulled in waves matching his temperament, vibrant blue shadowed Frisk's room as the magic scouted for what Sans wanted. Frisk felt a breeze of air rush past their body, as the confusing temperatures of the magic kept switching from cold and hot swirls. The energy vanished suddenly when a 'Slam' echoed throughout Frisk's room. Toriel stepped in eyes ablaze, she took in the scene before her and blew a gasket at Sans. Flowey's pot dropped and Frisk was quick to react; catching the flower, but yelped in pain; dropping the pot as the clay was scorched and extremely hot to the touch. The pot didn't shatter out of Flowey's dismay but the floor made a large crack run through the pottery. Papyrus was now behind Toriel in the hallway, his face obviously showing shock and questions as he watched Frisk rush past them and into the bathroom. Frisk turned on the sink and ran their hands through cold water, trying to soothe the tender burnt flesh.

"Sans!" Toriel barked. The monster slowly turned around to face the angry face of his friend. Toriel gave him a sneer as she stomped past him; roughly picking up the now lukewarm pot. Flowey had a nervous look and acted as if he was completely innocent throughout the whole event, but stuck his tongue out at Sans once he was back on Frisk's nightstand. Sans gave an icy glare at the flower; tightly clenching his fists.

"Um, I'll go take care of the human." Papyrus said rather awkwardly. He placed a hand on Frisk's shoulder as he maneuvered them downstairs; planning to get some ice for their injury. Toriel watched them go and seemed to nod with approval at Papyrus for giving her and Sans a little quiet time. Yet Sans was bearing a face that screamed ' _For the love of god don't leave me alone with her.'_ as Papyrus left. Sans did gain a scowl at the thumbs up his brother gave him before leaving and turned to face Toriel. Now preparing himself for her ferocious attitude.

"Sans how old are you?" The skeleton was caught off guard with that question. What did his age have anything to do with this?

"I don't understand." He simply responded.

"It's not a hard question Sans. How old are you?" She repeated herself. Using a voice that she'd normally use for kids under the age of five. Sans became embarrassed and angry. He didn't need nor wanted this right now.

"I don't know Tori." He answered slowly as he tried not to let his anger seep into his words.

"If you're that old then why are you acting like a-" She stopped herself, fully processing what Sans had just informed her. She studied his face with hard eyes looking for any lingering humor, but Sans seemed to run dry as he glared back up at her.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Toriel questioned; her eyebrows scrunched up. When she really thought about it, she didn't exactly know much about the skeleton brothers. She didn't recall ever seeing pictures of Sans and Papyrus's family. If they even had any.

She noticed how Sans bit his tongue as if contemplating or trying to grasp something that wasn't there.

"It's a simple statement Tori." Sans rang with a smartass tone. Toriel gained a look of temptation as she wanted to start an argument, but had better judgement. The short skeleton took this as a chance to leave the conversation and headed back to his room.

Toriel was now constricted with unanswered questions and almost called out for him, but as the saying goes curiosity killed the cat. So she decided against it to Sans relief. The mother then felt a tug on her dress, she looked down to see Frisk with a concerned look.

"It's okay my child, time for bed." Toriel hushed as she tucked Frisk into bed. Flowey pretended to sleep, just as curious as Toriel with Sans odd behavior, but the curiosity was of malicious intent. Flowey felt a giddy feeling, knowing something was going to happen. Knowing that things were going to get interesting and he was very _very_ glad.


End file.
